Semiconductor component manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. After forming, a semiconductor component may undergo testing, laser marking, and other operations. With increasing complexity of the semiconductor components, these operations may take considerable time slowing down production. Alternatively, they may require expensive test equipment. Both of these conventional approaches may result in an increase in production cost of the semiconductor component.